classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dser/archive 1
Here is your list of 5 pages to add: #Peugeot 403 #Peugeot 404 #Peugeot 604 #Peugeot 305 #Peugeot 309 If you need anymore because you get bored or they take less time than you think, just leave me a message and I will get back you ASAP :) TheWWC 01:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey man, You gonna be on chat anytime soon? TheWWC 22:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey are you coming on chat tonight? TheWWC 21:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, Just wondering if you were coming on Chat tonight as I was thinking of possibly making you an admin in the near future :) TheWWC 21:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Are you coming on Chat tonight? TheWWC 21:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Cars to do: Hey, Here is your next lot of pages to do after your current one incase you finish them when I am not around. #Fiat 850 #Fiat X1/9 #Fiat 238 #Fiat 125 #Fiat 1100 #Fiat 1300 #Fiat 1800 #Fiat 2300 #Fiat 130 #Fiat Regata Thanks TheWWC 23:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Pages to do As you have finished your Fiat pages, here are some more for you to do: #Rootes Arrow #Humber Snipe #Humber Pullman #Humber Super Snipe #Singer Bantam #Singer Roadster #Singer SM1500 #Sunbeam-Talbot 90 #Sunbeam Rapier #Talbot Horizon Thanks, TheWWC 13:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Bot Edits Hey Adam. How did DserBot do tonight? TheWWC 00:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I see you managed to finish your pages off and you also managed to get some work done with the bot :) I am on chat if you want more page or have any questions etc. TheWWC 20:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, you coming on chat tonight? TheWWC 19:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Post-war Hey man, You have taken the Post-war categoory a little too far XD. Also I am on chat. TheWWC 21:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Jobs for your bot Hey man, I have a few jobs for you and your Bot to do, to find out more please meet me on chat whenever. TheWWC 20:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Jobs for you and your bot Hey man. I have a few jobs for you and your bot to do. For you I need these category pages filled with info and brought up to scratch: *British Leyland *Daimler *Renault *Tatra *Vauxhall *Škoda *Holden *Ford of Britian *Ford of America For your bot I need it to add categories for: *Ford of Australia *Ford of Europe If you don't have enough time to do the category pages don't worry I will help out later on tomorrow when I get back from this show with all my photos :) If you have any questions, please just come on chat! TheWWC 20:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man, You coming on Chat tonight? Me and my brother are going to need some help sorting out all the photos we got today. Gonna need some new pages and categorys all sorted out! We have made a start but I have over 500 photos ready to be uploaded and added to the pages! TheWWC 22:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) All these photos! Hey man! I have managed to upload and add 70ish photos to pages so far. I still have 450ish left. Whenever you come online today could you help to categorise the photos and add them to pages as my brother seems like he isnt going to help now :( Thanks TheWWC 17:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing photos and new pages Hey man, I have uploaded all the photos I am going to today (I think). So could you get your bot to please categorise them and we also need to make a start on adding some new pages ready for photos! TheWWC 19:36, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hey, We are now going to focus on building up our pages again. Also I was wondering if you knew if there was anywhere we could pick up a few members from around the Wikia network. TheWWC 20:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, You coming on chat tonight? TheWWC 20:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Custom Chat issues! Hey there! I have solved the custom chat issues! I had help from someone at Runescape Wiki who originally coded everything and they helped me set everything up for the wiki. Check chat out and let me know what you think! TheWWC 01:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man I am on chat for a little bit longer then going to bed TheWWC 22:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Good News! Hey man, how you doing? I have my laptop with me! I'm on chat if you need anything! TheWWC 21:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :D IRC Hey I am having issues with chat. Please come on the IRC - http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=All&uio=OT10cnVlJjExPTEyMyYxMj10cnVl38 Thanks TheWWC 22:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Autopedia Hi there. Would you be interested in contributing to Autopedia? It's similar to Classic Car Wiki, but it's more comprehensive, including more recent models and motorsports. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 02:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) IRC Hey Adam Chat is playing up for me so I have gone to the IRC TheWWC 23:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=All&uio=OT10cnVlJjExPTEyMyYxMj10cnVl38 Wifi Hey there Adam, bad news I won't be able to get any wifi until tomorrow. I got some good photos today and have processed them all for upload :) Good luck tidying up after Misty and with them image category pages. --TheWWC 20:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam. I won't be on tonight as I am getting ready for my exam tomorrow :) Once it is out the way I will add some more photos :D --TheWWC 16:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hotrod Wiki Hey Adam. I think we need to add some photos to the Hotrod Wiki, what do you think? I think we need to upload them to help brighten up the pages and make them look more full. Feel free to download any of my photos from here and then upload them there if you need to. TheWWC 12:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Adam, I saw the message you left for Steve and i have to say, i know what its like with headaches. But anyway, I most certainly understand why you weren't on today. Anyway, see ya tomorrow! God bless! He's Copying Your Moves, Webhead! 04:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Headaches Hey Adam. I totally understand how you feel. I sometimes get migraines that make me feel like shit. Any bright lights or loud noises make it worse and there is not much I can take to help them go away. The best thing I find is to sleep them off. Anyways don't worry about not being here for a day, you are usually here every day editing like a madman! Get well soon :) TheWWC 15:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Page Count News Hey there! I have good news, I know how many pages we have! Finally this updated - http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiStats?action=main So we can see that we have 2704 pages! Not far off of out 300 target, which I think is ahead of our schedule :) TheWWC (talk) 00:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki I created it. U wanna join it? It's called Flages wiki. Its about Flags. Seacactus (talk) 14:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Please reply Seacactus (talk) 15:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Map Hey Adam! Great job with the map! It doesn't look like that the map has missed anyone out at this current moment in time so well done :) I am really please with all the work that has gone into it! TheWWC (talk) 14:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Pages on German Wikipedia Hey Adam! The German Wikipedia is a goldmine for page! There are hundreds on there which we do not have so it might be worth our time and effort finding a load and translating them. I found this huge list in 5 minutes of searching! These are all pages the English Wikipedia doesn't have: *DKW F1 *DKW F2 *DKW F4 *DKW F9 *DKW F11/F12 *DKW F91 *DKW F93 *Horch 10–12 PS *DKW Typ P *Horch 10 *Horch 8 *Horch 12 *Horch 830 *Horch 850 *Adler Standard 6 *Adler Standard 8 *Adler Favorit *Adler Primus *Adler Trumpf *Adler Diplomat *Adler 2,5 Liter *Adler 2 Liter As you can see, that is quite alot! If I can get hold of my German friends today I will see if they can give us a hand :) TheWWC (talk) 14:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: re wiki so do you want to join Flages wiki? You don't have to know much. please reply Seacactus (talk) 19:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Adam This may interest you: http://screen.yahoo.com/why-is-this-penny-worth-1-000-000-30665906.html :) Scourge the Exile (talk) 02:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Flag counter Hi Dser, congratuations on contributing and administering this superb site. It has given my a lot of ideas and inspiration on the way sites should look and be presented. I would love to add a flag counter to another wiki after seeing the one on the main page of this site. Can I ask, have you anying tips on doing this please? I have got the code from Flag Counter, but I can't make the picture appear! Hope you can help from Graham Wombat0121 (talk) 17:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) German Wikipedia Hi Adam. If you wouldn't mind could you leave any German wikipedia pages to me and my brother XTheRedHoodx? ReaperxRoll (talk) 05:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: No reason impurticular. I thought that I could take it off your hands, but if you want to keep doing them, it's cool. ReaperxRoll (talk) 05:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Pages without photos Hey Adam, Your third suggestion does sound like a good idea! It will save a lot of time :) I was also going to ask if you could get your bot to add the appropriate template to file pages. Thanks --James May (talk) 17:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Suggestion II Hey Adam, Thanks for letting me know why you were not here, was starting to get worried as you are frequently here as much as I am! Anyways I hope you had a good time with your family and I will hopefully see you back here later. In regards to the recategorisation of the files you mentioned, I think that it is a good idea :) if you could get Dserbot to do it, it would save us loads of hassle! Another thing is I noticed to uploaded some photos of cars you had seen, hopefully you will be able to upload more in the future ;) Anyways speak to you later, James May (talk) 08:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Weekend Challenge Hey Adam, As we are falling behind with page creation I was thinking maybe we can set ourselves a goal to make 100 a weekend. That would mean we could make 700 page by Christmas which would be a great feat! I already made 10 last night so that means we only need to make 90 more. I am going out now but I will be back soon and I will start making loads of pages when I get back. If you could start on the ones from the German Wikipedia that would be great :) James May (talk) 15:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mr.Dser, I would like to have a Personal Bot,but i dont know how to do a Bot, please can you send me Instructions how to do it in chat? Medium Mark I (talk) 13:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Mk.IMedium Mark I (talk) 13:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) We can Meet at 15 november at 14:30, but why you can't leave a message with instructions? Thank You very much for the instructions Re: Translation Hello Dser, I may help you and others in Translating. Visitors in Italian is "visitatori". --TheMaster 00:07, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man, Sorry for bailing on you like that. I was editing the pages that Josh had made and didn't realise that my connection to chat had died. Hopefully I will see you again in a bit! James May (talk) 23:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Work for the bot Hey Adam, I have been busy and now have more work for the bot. I have made the following new template: *Template:TVR *Template:Shelby The bot also needs to catch up with some other templates and work: *Template:Jaguar *Adding pages to the Modern category Just to let you know the chat is down so I will be at the IRC if you manage to come online this evening :) James May (talk) 22:48, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Another new template Hey man, Got another new Template for the bot to add to the right pages: *Template:Triumph I will be making a few more over the next few days so keep and eye out :) James May (talk) 01:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Even More Templates Hey man, Chat and the editor have been playing up today so I haven't been able to do everything I would like to have done. Anyways I have managed to make a few pages that allowed me to finish a couple of templates off. These are: *Template:Vale - The category for the pages is Maida Vale *Template:Fittipaldi Hopefully I will see you around soon. James May (talk) 01:36, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Couldn't be bothered to make a new title when the subject is the same. Today has been more productive so I have managed to get a little more done. I have managed to finish off 2 new templates for your bot to add: *Template:Maybach *Template:Isdera *Template:Rhode - James May (talk) 01:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) *Template:Land Rover - James May (talk) 01:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) *Template:Alvis - James May (talk) 01:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) *Template:Rochdale - James May (talk) 01:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) *Template:Zender - James May (talk) 17:01, January 22, 2013 (UTC) *Template:Intermeccanica - James May (talk) 00:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking about adding all the ones we have so far to a dedicated category, could you also get your bot to do that as well please? Chat has been more stable today. I am going to continue editing and hopefully I will see you soon! James May (talk) 23:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, Chat is playing up again. I am not sure if it has thrown you out as after I refreshed, you were no longer on the entrant's list. James May (talk) 03:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC)